Tres, dos Fairy!
by Son Gashi Uchiha
Summary: Actuar...mi sueño desde que tengo cinco años, Hola soy Lucy Heartfilia y no descansare hasta cumplir mis mas apreciados objetivos. Y ustedes ¿Están listos para convertir sus sueños realidad?
1. Bienvenida Lucy Heartfilia

!Hola! Son Gashi Uchiha reportándose n_n´

Antes que nada les debo una gran disculpa si alguno de aquí leyó Análisis del Amor de Bleach porque simplemente lo quite sin decir nada, y déjenme explicarles que la voy a volver a subir pero un poco diferente de la nada no me gusto.

Ahora quiero agradecerle a Michie-san, ella me presto tu gran historia de The Perfec Victim para realizar esta historia completamente NaLu que yo lo quería publicar cuando lo terminara de escribir pero ella quiso a la voz de ya. Ella pone siempre siempre en sus Facfic´s una frase asi que a su honor y como agradecimiento me di la tarea de quemarme el coco :p para inventar y colocar tambien una frase al inicio y al final.

Es sobre actuación, una idea loca de su escritora, me esfuerzo por hacerlo entendible. ¿Criticas? Son bienvenidas

Para entender a lo escrito las reglas son estas:

-dialogo-

*pensamientos*

**Movimientos de los actores**

Guion de la serie 

y a leer...

* * *

Tres, dos, ¡Fairy!

Capitulo Uno: Bienvenida Lucy Heartfilia

_ Si corro hacia la luz, ¿tú estarás ahí?_

Todos tenemos un sueño, yo tengo el mío y es ser una de las mejores actrices de la televisión, pero sobre todo ser de la compañía de Fairy Tail donde están los mejores directores y programas del mundo. Soy Lucy Heartfilia tengo diecisiete años, estoy en el casting de Fairy Tail, al parecer buscan más talento juvenil. Aquí están unos de los mejores actores juveniles de esta compañía como Gray Fullbuster, Jellal Fernandes, Erza Scarlet y Natsu Dragneel. Este último es mi actor favorito, ¡lo amo! Ojala puedan aceptarme y espero ser buena actriz para poder actuar al lado de Natsu, eso realmente seria genial.

Escucho una voz algo nerviosa, volteo y miro a una chica de cabello azul al parecer también viene a participar, * es mejor que le haga platica antes que se desmaye en media presentación* me aproximo a ella – hola- la saludo ella voltea

-¿eh?- me mira extrañada – ¿Juvia te conoce? –

*¿Juvia? Ahhh ya comprendo* -Me llamo Lucy Heartfilia, un gusto Juvia, ¿estas nerviosa? – me siento a un lado de ella

- si Juvia está muy nerviosa y si Juvia sigue así no podrá hacer su presentación – me contesta desanimada

- no te preocupes Juvia tú y yo pasaremos a las finales, ya verás-

- es lo que Juvia desea, Juvia tiene miedo de ser el ridículo frente a Gray-

-oh ¿eres fanática de Gray Fullbuster?-

-¡sí! Juvia ama a Gray- sonríe

Rio*es tan graciosa* - entonces se fuerte por Gray, yo seré fuerte para algún día poder actuar con Natsu Dragneel-

- sería un honor poder actuar contigo- abro los ojos de par en par, puedo conocer esa voz hasta con los cerrados, volteo a mirarlo y no lo podía creer

-Na…Na...tsu- tartamudié *ok eso fue ridículo* mi rostro lo siento arder, desde me lo noto y sonrió

Se sienta al lado de mi - ¿Cómo te llamas?-

- mi nombre es Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia-

- bien Lucy, el director Son Gashi está por dirigir un nuevo programa y me gustaría llevarte con él, tienes el perfil para ese papel-

Sonreí emocionada * ¡No lo puedo creer! Natsu Dragneel hablando aquí conmigo, me dirigirá con uno de los mejores directores de Fairy Tail* - ¿enserio cree que sea buena para el papel?-

-bueno no puedo asegurártelo, pero como descripción física escomo Son Gashi lo ha pedido, ahora solo tiene que ver si te quedas con el papel o no –

- le pondré todas las ganas, se lo prometo joven Natsu-

- por favor no me digas así Lucy solo Natsu, ahora vamos a llevarte con el director-él se levanta iniciando a caminar

Realmente no me esperaba esto- ¿ya?-

- claro Lucy entre más rápido mejor-

Voltie a mirar a Juvia –ah este yo- no sé porque no quería dejarla así

-¿sucede algo?- me pregunto

-no te preocupes por Juvia Lucy- *lo noto* - Juvia te vera en las finales-

- te estaré buscando Juvia- le sonreí

- vamos Lucy- seguí a Natsu caminando al mismo nivel - sé que quedaras pero obviamente tienes que mostrar tu talento-Hace un momento me hizo dudar – no quería decírtelo delante de la chica es todo- voltio a mirarme y me regalo una de sus hermosas sonrisas que me hacen sonrojar, desvié mi mirada, llegamos a una cabina – espera aquí- me ordeno mientras el entro.

Inicie a caminar en círculos, realmente ¡estoy nerviosa! Conocí a Natsu y ahora me va ayudar con un papel de actuación, es más guapo en persona. También amable, su sonrisa ¡TODO! Es perfecto.

Se abre la puesta, asomándose Natsu- pasa Lucy- me deja entrar

- gracias- al pasar cierra la puerta

Me pasa su brazo sobre mis hombros dirigiéndome con el director, pero esta de espaldas y lleva una capucha puesta-Son Gashi ella es Lucy Hertfilia-

-un placer director – salude, voltea y *él es…..*

-un placer Lucy, soy la directora Gashi- es una mujer de cabellos negros, que lo tiene sujeto en una coleta, su fleco lo lleva de lado y tiene los ojos de un color rojo sangre, tiene puesto pantalón y una chamarra

-¿sorprendida?- me pregunto divertido Natsu – yo también lo estuve años atrás Lucy-

Gashi ríe –todos piensan que soy hombre por el sonido de mi nombre, pero no soy una mujer-

-¿por eso no va a los premios?- pregunte curiosa

- no exactamente Lucy, simplemente amo mi trabajo, las premiaciones pues para mí no significa nada- inicia a caminar hacia mí- en cambio el público si-

-eso es extraño-

- se aceptan las opiniones-

-Son Gashi es una directora de las mejores y claro que una buena amiga –

- gracias Natsu, -se voltea para dirigirse a mi- Lucy Natsu conoce bien mis gustos hacia como selecciono mis actores, y tú me agradas para que realices el papel de Alicia –

-¿Alicia….?

-es una adaptación entre una película y un cuento para niños- agrega Natsu

-para ser más claros La victima perfecta y La caperucita roja-aclara Son Gashi

*realmente están locos* me dije confundida

- juntamos la inocencia con lo psicológico- comenta Natsu

Continúa la directora -nos ubicaremos con el lobo y secuestrador de nombre Natsuki Dragón, no tuvo un buen pasado y tiene esas actitudes que cambia de humor constantemente, ese papel lo interpretara Leo Celestial mejor conocido como Loke-

-¡Loke!- grite emocionada

-si el papel principal nuestro protagonista, -Son Gashi camina hacia un escritorio de la cabina tomando un cuadernillo, de nuevo camina hacia mi entregándomelo, lo tome y mire la portada dice La Victima Perfecta: Escritora: Michie Tora ADAPTACIÓN-pero quiero que tu Lucy, seas la protagonista de La Victima Perfecta Alicia Hinamori la víctima -

- ¿la victima?- *Natsu, ¡eres un idiota!* Abrí a la primera página donde inicia la historia leo mentalmente *"Hay amores tan bellos, Que justifican las locuras, Que hacen cometer…"*

-pero-di un brinco ya que me sentí dentro de la historia- a pesar que tu aspecto es perfecto, quiero ver tu talento-una vez más ella se dirige al escritorio tomando otro libreto- Natsu-voltea mirando al llamado- ayúdala- se lo tira al aire y este lo atrapa

-escoge una parte Lucy-

-yo…eh-abrí el libreto y decidí actuar lo primero que saliera, además que estoy nerviosa porque, ¡actuare con Natsu! - pagina dos, primer párrafo-

- de acuerdo empieza-

Leí rápidamente el ambiente e inicie -¿Natsuki Dragón?- murmure **colocando ambos manos en mi pecho**

El nombrado me dio una gran sonrisa, mostrando su perfecta dentadura. **Natsu simplemente sonríe ***me derrito* pensé sonrojada a pesar que leía el guion, no soy ciega

-Lo siento si te asuste, solo pensé que sería peligroso que vayas sola y –**miro al piso, a los segundo volvió a mirarme inocentemente-**decidí acompañarte- me dijo para calmarme. *¿Yo? ¿Asustarme de ti? ¡Por dios es como encontrarme con un ángel! *

Alicia se relajó ¡Solo era Natsuki Dragón! **Cambie mi aspecto suspirando con alivio**

-Lo siento por intentar golpearte ¡Pero di mi nombre y no me sigas!- lo regañe.**Lo señale con mi mano derecho colocando la izquierda en mi cadera donde tengo el libreto**

Natsuki soltó una carcajada que se oyó por todo el lugar. **Se rio volteando al pecho cerrando sus ojos, con su mano izquierda y desocupada se tocó su abdomen mientras reía, cuando termino regreso a mí**-Lo siento, lo siento. No volverá a ocurrir ¿Alicia Hinamori, verdad?- pregunto.

Asintió. **Cruce mis manos mientras cerraba mis ojos y abrí a los segundos mientras aceptaba**

-Ya debes saber mi nombre ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa?- **cambia su voz a una un poco seductora**

Alicia lo miro un momento, no muy convencida. Se conocían, pero de vista y se habían hablado muy pocas veces. Pero en fin, el chico daba un aire de confianza.** Solo lo mire para que pase el tiempo**-De acuerdo.- dijo Alicia 

sonriendo **Sonrió dulcemente mirándolo a los ojos**

-eso es suficiente para mí- volteamos ambos a mirarlo, tiene su aspecto serio– Lucy –sonríe de la nada-te quedas con el papel de Alicia Hinamori-

- ¿enserio? ¡Gracias Son Gashi! No se arrepentirá-no pude evitar emocionarme

- estoy segura Lucy- Ella me Sonríe

_Mi corazón sigue al ritmo de la música… me pregunto que pasara cuando la música termine_

* * *

Y esto es todo por hoy, espero sus opiniones de nuevo gracias Michie-san  
Saludos de Son Gashi Uchiha


	2. Juvia Loxar

!Hola! Son Gashi Uchiha reportándose n_n´

Para entender a lo escrito las reglas son estas:

-dialogo-

*pensamientos*

**Movimientos de los actores**

Guion de la serie

y a leer...

* * *

Tres, dos, ¡Fairy!

Capitulo Dos: Juvia Loxar

_Y cuando la luz me iluminaba, la cortina ya había cerrado_

- tranquila chica, ahora siguen las demás presentaciones- menciono Gashi

- ¿presentaciones?- cuestione interesada

- principalmente con la escritora, Michie Kitano después con tus compañeros de trabajo, al público y después veremos que más-

-¿ser actriz es algo pesado, no crees Lucy?- me pregunto Natsu con su rostro cansado

Sonrío - yo no lo miro de esa manera, amo actuar y desde niña mi sueño es ser actriz-

- muy bien dicho Lucy- camina hacia mi colocando su mano derecha en mi hombro - me agrada tu forma de pensar, lucha por tus sueños y no dejes que nada ni nadie te quite tu objetivo, tu pasión- me dijo mirando directamente a mis ojos

-gracias- le conteste- lo tomare en cuenta Son Gashi-

- te deseo suerte Lucy, te estaré mirando para ver tu progreso-

Son Gashi golpea la cabeza de Natsu, el reacciono con un pequeño gemido de dolor tomando su cabeza, me dio un poco de risa pero lo soporte - a veces eres arrogante Natsu- se queja Son Gashi - hay que admitir que Lucy es la primera chica que no se traba al actuar contigo- menciono Son Gashi cruzando los brazos

De la nada sentí como el calor se apodero de mi rostro- este...yo- fue tonto, porque ya no estaba actuando ni nada de eso pero tartamudee *quien no se pone nerviosa con Natsu? Debería ser ciega para que una chica lo rechace-

-tienes razón- admitió Natsu- eres buena actriz Lucy-

- te agradezco mucho Natsu- siento más caliente mi rostro * s iNatsu me felicito! Te sorprenderé vas a ver*

Escuchan ruido afuera de la cabina, como que se tiran cosas y uno que otro grito

-¡Erza!- menciona Natsu asustado

Se abrió la puerta de golpe, dejando mirar una chica de cabello rojo escarlata largo a la cintura, con sus ojos oscuros y un vestuario sencillo. Realmente se mira furiosa-¡Natsu!- el mencionado corre escondiendo detrás de Son Gashi- ¡esta vez me las a pagar!- camina quedando delante de Son Gashi

- si buenas tardes Erza oh si estoy bien ¿y tú? Gracias que linda eres- dice la directora con sarcasmo

- lo siento directora pero por milésima ¡Natsu vez se comió mi pastel de queso!- se defiende furiosa y apunta a Natsu

* ¿Su pastel...de queso? * Gotita de anime

- Natsu, cuando aprenderás a no comerte lo que no es tuyo-

- pero Son Gashi solo es un pastel- se expresa Natsu indiferente

- ¡es mi pastel Natsu Dragneel!- se quejó Erza

- mira tranquilízate Erza, tengo visita aquí si no te has dado cuenta-

- hola un placer Scarlet, soy Lucy Heartfilia-

-ella será la protagonista de La Victima Perfecta-

- ¿Alicia Hinamori? Si es perfecta para ser novata-

- tiene el talento Erza no me la asustes que Michie Kitano me encargo la protagonista y Lucy es buena actriz para ser primeriza-

- tuve escuela de actuación señorita Scarlet, tengo las ganas de seguir adelante y- una voz me interrumpió

-eso no importa solo has tu trabajo y ya, hablar es fácil Heartfilia quiero ver acciones- al terminar lo dicho se dio la vuelta

-Erza- la nombro Son Gashi para después ver como desaparecía de mi vista al atravesar aquella puerta-discúlpala- pidió la directora

*¿Enserio ella es Erza Scarlet?* -no se preocupe directora- le di una sonrisa falsa, mas falsa que la Erza Scarlet que tenía en mente

-ahora tu cerebro de fuego, has algo útil y lleva a Lucy con sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo- claro que se dirigió a Natsu, pero no espera ese vocabulario de ella

- está bien, pero no tienes que estar molesta conmigo- se queja dirigiéndose hacia mi

-vete de una vez antes que termines con mi paciencia Dragneel- dice Gashi sobándose sus cienes

Natsu y yo nos dirigimos a la puerta, el abre la puerta y me sede en paso, volteo con Gashi – hasta luego directora, un placer en conocerla y de nuevo gracias, por darme la oportunidad - me despido

-por nada Lucy nos vemos- alza su mano para despedirse, sonrió y salgo

Natsu sale tras de mi voltea para cerrar la puerta pero se asoma creo que a despedirse – sé que me amas- fue lo que escuche para después…..

- ¡adiós Dragneel!- le contesto Gashi, Natsu cierra rápido la puerta y se escucha que algo la golpeo, él se suelta a reír

*bueno al parecer Natsu disfruta hacerle travesuras a la directora, que infantil…no más bien tierno* pensé sin dejar de mirar y escuchar su hermosa risa, una gran melodía para mis oídos

Se detiene de reír – lo siento Lucy ¿nos vamos?- me dice cediéndome su brazo para enlazarlo con el mío, de nuevo siento mi rostro arder, pero no dejaría pasar esta ocasión

-claro Natsu- acepto su brazo

Iniciamos a caminar hacia donde están haciendo las audiciones, Juvia está apunto de realizar su presentación, no pude evitar detenerme a mirarla

-¿pasa algo?- el me pregunta al detenerse junto conmigo

- es que….por favor solo quiero mirar a Juvia-

-¿Juvia?-volteo a mirar el escenario- ah la chica de cabello azul, ¿es amiga tuya?-

- no realmente, apenas la conocí- le conteste

- entonces, puedo decirte esto, sinceramente no creo que tenga talento- me dice con cara de decepción

-¿Por qué dices eso?- no pensé que él tuviera ese tipo de mentalidad

- no lo sé, todas las chicas que vienen con esas actitudes nunca quedan dentro-

-bueno ella puede ser la excepción- le sonreí y regrese mi mirada a Juvia

-tu nombre- le ordena una de las calificadoras, una Actriz famosa Mirajane Strauss, una peliblanca con un cuerpo excelente y claro una piel envidiable

-Juvia Loxar- le contesta segura

-bien Juvia, inicia con tu presentación- le regala una sonrisa

- ¿Qué tiene que hacer Juvia?- pregunta de la nada

-toma un libreto, están de tu lado derecho e improvisa-

Juvia lo toma y noto que lee detalladamente

-es para hoy- comento uno de los amargados jueces y también actor Laxus

-cállate Laxus- lo regaña Mirajane

*vamos Juvia tu puedes* pienso

Ella de la nada deja el libreto a un lado rompiendo su camisa y pantalón dándole una apariencia dañada, todos los presentes quedan confundidos por tal acción hasta yo para ser sincera

**Juvia cambia su rostro a dolor** - entonces todo termina así, no entiendo que hice mal, para que eso sucediera. Todo es mi culpa. Soy un egoísta, yo solo quería…solo quería que me amara- **Coloca sus manos en su rostro, cayendo automáticamente al piso, llora inquietamente a todo pulmón. Quita sus manos de su** **rostro se coloca en posición fetal abrazo sus fuerzas y deja de llorar, **sus mejillas están realmente mojadas por sus lágrimas –pero al menos tengo en consuelo que tampoco fue para ella- **se ríe aumentando el volumen de su risa poco a poco, cambia su mirada, su expresión, todo para llegar a una de psicópata **–Juvia ah terminado- se levanta limpiándose las lágrimas y mira a los jueces, todos quedan congelados- Juvia volvió hacerlo mal- dice Juvia al pensar negativo por las expresiones, se dio la media vuelta desanimada

- no no es eso ¡espera!- contesta rápidamente Mirajane, Juvia se detiene y voltea - ¿Juvia cierto?- asiste – eres genial, hace mucho que no encontramos una actriz como usted-

- entonces ¿Juvia está adentro?- pregunta ella

-si bienvenida a Fairy Tail Juvia Loxar- contesto Jellal Fernandes otro actor de Fairy Tail de cabello azul, una marca en un ojo izquierda y unos ojos negros

-no lo pensé simplemente corrí hacia ella – ¡Juvia! –

Ella voltea – ¿Lucy?-

Me lancé a ella y la abrase -Sabía que podrías lograrlo- le dije feliz

-Juvia agradece a Lucy- me contesta abrazándome y nos reíamos como niñas pequeñas

*no se quienes sean estas chicas, pero ambas le darán vida de nuevo a Fairy Tail* piensa un chico peli rosa mirándolos a distancia con una gran sonrisa

_Si quieres ser diferente, escribe tus propios guiones_

* * *

Y esto es todo por hoy actualizare cada viernes, espero sus opiniones.  
Saludos de Son Gashi Uchiha


	3. Arrogancia y decepción

!Hola! Son Gashi Uchiha reportándose n_n´

Para entender a lo escrito las reglas son estas:

-dialogo-

*pensamientos*

**Movimientos de los actores**

Guion de la serie

y a leer...

* * *

Tres, dos, ¡Fairy!

Capitulo Tres: Arrogancia y decepción

_Pase por el camino de la oscuridad, pero tu actitud no se compara con ese dolor._

-Vamos Lucy- volteo sin dejar abrazar a Juvia – tengo que llevarte con Loke-

- ¿Loke?- pregunta Laxus- ¿para qué quieres llevar esta chica con Leo? Ah ya se es otra de sus locas fans-

- respétala Laxus – se aproxima Natsu a mí- por cierto amigos, ella es Lucy Heartfilia, es la nueva miembro de Fairy Tail, será la protagonista de La Victima Perfecta-

-¿enserio? Bienvenida- se levanta y se aproxima a mí- aunque sé que me conoces lo hare de todas maneras soy Mirajane Strauss- me regala una gran sonrisa

-gracias- le conteste

-¿serás mi victima? Ahora entiendo mi papel- al escuchar la voz volteo encontrándome con los ojos de mi secuestrador Leo Celestial

-Lo..ke- quede sin aliento es mucho más guapo en vivo y a todo color

- ¿impresionada? Lo se todas reaccionan así- me dice sonriente

*que arrogante* pensé

-Lucy ama a Natsu- dice de la nada

-¿! Pero que cosas dices Juvia!?- me cara se pintó de nuevo

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?- el cuestiona a Juvia

-solo Juvia lo sabe- le contesta con su mirada retante

-vez Leo no siempre serás el único- se burló el Dreyar

- eso te pasa por presumido, Natsu también tiene lo suyo-

*si no sean dado cuenta existo*

-ya chicos, están incomodando a Lucy- dic e Natsu

- eso fue grosero Juvia- le dije molesta

-solo Juvia quería ayudar- me dio la espalda e inicia a caminar al lado contrario tropezándose enfrente con un chico

- ¿quieres ver por dónde caminas? Idiota- iba seguir con su camino pero volteo a escuchar la voz de la chica

- ¿Cuál es tu problema? Escor…- en ese momento volteo a mirarlo – Gray Fullbuster- murmuro

- si ignorante-

*pero….él no puede ser Gray, Juvia no acepta esto*

-déjala Gray fue un accidente- defiende Natsu

- el que sea una novata no debo darle tratados especiales-

- eres insoportable Gray- comento Molesta Mirajane

- no puedes tratar siempre a la chicas así- Natsu

- ya basta, Juvia se disculpa- dice ella caminando cabizbaja alejándose

*Juvia…. Su rostro refleja tristeza realmente estaba entusiasmada por conocer a su actor favorito y su inspiración para ser actriz Gray Fullbuster. La decepción, de no todo lo que refleja en la pantalla es la realidad. Gray siempre salía de protagonista. Un chico lindo, caballero y de un noble corazón. Si a mí me hubiera pasado lo mismo con Natsu no sé cómo reaccionaría. *

Juvia camino a un paso veloz alejándose de todos. Se siente herida, su Gray no es el que Juvia pensaba. Sus lágrimas traicioneras salieron sin control sin aviso.

Escucha que le habla una voz masculina - disculpa, ¿estás bien?-

Juvia voltea a mirarlo, Aparece un chico peliblanco, con sus ojos oscuros- eh, perdone Juvia está bien-

- te vez mal- Juvia lo mira extrañada- lo siento no me gusta ver las chicas llorar y menos a las bellas como usted- le da un pañuelo

- Juvia se lo agradece- lo toma limpiándose – no tiene que preocuparse por Juvia-

- mi nombre es Lyon Vastia- se presenta el chico

- Juvia Loxar- dijo ella

- hermoso nombre como usted señorita Loxar- toma la mano de Juvia besándola ella se sonroja - ¿vienes a las audiciones?-

- si Juvia ya fue aceptada en Fairy Tail y ¿usted?- cuestiona con curiosidad

-Felicidades pero no, yo no estoy interesado en esta compañía solo vine a saludar un amigo de infancia-

- Juvia no comprende-

- lo siento soy amigo de Gray Fullbuster, obviamente ya lo conoces por su carrera-

- y Juvia prefiere jamás haberlo conocido-

-¿Por qué te hizo algo?-

- Gray rompió el corazón de Juvia, Juvia pensó que él era como lo anunciaban – dice cambiando su aspecto decepcionada

- es actuación-

- pero en las entrevistas era igual, Juvia que iba a saber, la vida es mala y Gray también-

- entonces ¿Por qué no mejor salimos a dar una vuelta?-

- Juvia no lo conoce y Juvia todavía no confía en Lyon-

-vamos, no seas tímida, te vas a divertir-

- pero Lyon viene a ver a Gray-

- por una princesa como usted Gray puede esperar- estira su mano, ella lo toma con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo caminan hacia la salida. Es lo que Juvia realmente necesitaba.

_Mi sonrisa se dibuja con la magia de la escritura._

* * *

Saludos de Son Gashi Uchiha


	4. Equipo de actuación

!Hola! Son Gashi Uchiha reportándose n_n´

Para entender a lo escrito las reglas son estas:

-dialogo-

*pensamientos*

**Movimientos de los actores**

Guion de la serie

y a leer...

* * *

Tres, dos, ¡Fairy!

Capitulo cuatro: Equipo de actuación

_Nada es más fuerte que el poder del trabajo en equipo._

Sería la protagonista de la historia, Leo Celestial mi galán y secuestrador, algo horrendo por su actitud tan…único. Saldría de la mejor amiga de Alicia la actriz Lissana Strauss como Lexhi Mashiba es agradable pero no es tan paciente cuando no tienen el vestuario a su gusto, es exigente en ese sentido. Continuamos con Laxus Dreyar el seria parte del pasado del oscuro pasado de Natsuki Dragón recibiendo el nombre de Tora Gold. Ellos son los más importantes de la trama Alicia, Natsuki, Lexhi y Tora aunque se desglosan algunos amigos de Alicia que ayudan a Lexhi a buscarla durante su desaparición que eran un par de novios Jade Uriarte y Hayato Miyamoto, Queren Kurosaki una de las amigas valientes, Krystel y Hachiko Kamikaze unos hermanos víctima del asesino y amigos de Queren y finalmente Takechi Akatsuki el detective del caso.

A Tora Gold haría el papel Jellal Fernandes. A Jade Uriarte lo interpretaría otra novata Levy Mcgarden una chica muy agradable y lista aprende rápidamente los diálogos. A el novio de Jade pusieron Gajeel Redfox un actor de primera, siempre sale de villano me sorprendió que le pusieran este papel. Como Queren a Cana Alberona, no le gusto que la colocaran ahí ya que tiene en su papel una pequeña debilidad por el detective Takechi y a él lo interpretaría un novato Alzack Connell donde Cana dio un grito al cielo. Miki Chickentiger y Max Alors interpretaran los hermanos de la víctima.

Natsu por desgracia saldría en una historia distinta donde obviamente seria el protagonista y primo de Juvia, la pobre ya había superado lo que el desgraciado de Gray Fullbuster le había hecho gracias a un chico que conoció ese mismo día Lyon. Es un chico muy lindo y encantador oh al menos como me ha contado Juvia. También es actor pero de la compañía Lamia Scale. Ella me dice que cuando sea su novio me lo va a presentar, si de nuevo se obsesiono con un chico. Qué raro Juvia y yo de la nada nos hicimos excelentes amigas, salimos de compras, ya nos contábamos nuestros secretos y toda nuestra amistad es perfecta, cosa que algunos no les agradaba mucho.

En fin hoy Jellal, Erza, Mirajane y su servidora haremos la primera escena, Erza y Mirajane solo saldrán para la introducción de la película, ya que inicia con unas alumnas hablando de la trama. Estamos en el sitio donde es la escuela donde estudia Alicia, yo estoy dando las ultimas repasadas al guion.

Siento una respiración en mi espalda - ¿nerviosa?-

- hola Natsu,-volteo a mirarlo lo saludo besando su mejilla- un poco, pero pensé que estarías filmando – se sienta a mi lado derecho

- lo sé, debería, Son Gashi me va a matar- se burla

- entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?- dejo el guion un lado

-solo vine a desearte suerte y claro mirar cómo va tu primera escena-

- gracias, eres muy amable justo ahora estoy repasando-

- ¿te ayudo?- me pregunto con interés

- gracias pero no es necesario-

- Lucy, a vestimenta- me ordeno una de las trabajadoras

- ya voy-le contesto -lo siento me tengo que ir- me levanto y me dirijo a el camerino

- claro –

Llega el chico peli azul- ¿te gusta verdad?-

- hola Jellal- saluda ignorando

- no te hagas el desentendido-

- vamos Jellal sabes que no-

- ¿entonces por qué estás tan al pendiente de la chica?-

- no lo sé, honestamente no lo sé- Lucy de la nada voltea a mirar a Natsu y le sonríe

-¿lista Lucy?- cuestiona Michie Kitano que llego hace unos segundos junto a Son Gashi

-estoy un poco nerviosa- contesto mientras me siguen arreglando

-tranquila, todo estará bien- me dice Son Gashi tomando mi hombre sonriéndome

Camino a un lado del lugar para esperar mi escena cuando de repente…

- ¡SUERTE LUCY!- Me grita Natsu

*está loco* pensé

-¿Qué está haciendo el Dragneel aquí? Bueno en fin- Lo ignora se dirige a su personal-Muy bien todos en sus lugares- se colocan primero Erza y Mirajane delante del edificio donde es la escuela-listo iniciamos en tres, dos. ¡Fairy!-

**Ambas inician a caminar**-"¿Has oído las noticias? Al parecer hay otro caso sobre una chica que desapareció y la encontraron asesinada…"- **comenta primero Mirajane con rostro de preocupación **

-"¿Lo dices en serio? Tendremos que tener cuidado…"-** se alarma Erza**

-"Al parecer a aparecido descuartizada… ¡qué miedo!"- **continua Mira**

-"¿Cuántas víctimas ha habido ya? Como más de 50 ¿no es así?"- **Finaliza Erza**

-Narrador ahora- ordena Son Gashi con voz baja Lo único que estuvo escuchando toda la mañana, desde que llego, fue de ese tema. Las mujeres cada vez se sentían más inseguras y no podían evitar tener miedo por todo. Alicia ya se estaba comenzando a hartar.

Es decir, claro que podía interesarle el tema pero ¡Carajo que ya se comenzaba a hartar! Recibía llamadas de su padre una y otra vez para saber cómo estaba, le llamaba como seis veces por día. Ninguna de sus amigas quería hacer nada por miedo y le regañaban por no ser cuidadosa… ¡Era una mujer mayor! ¿Nadie lo quería comprender?

Caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad hacia su siguiente clase. El estudio le tenía realmente ocupada, no tenía tiempo para otra cosa.

-¡Hey, Alicia!-

**Rueda los ojos **La nombrada se giró con una mirada de pereza y fastidio, sabiendo claramente quien era el que la había llamado** Gira lentamente con sus hombros bajos y con su mano derecha toma el tirante de su mochila**

-¿Sucede algo, Tora?- trato de sonreír. **Sonrisa fingida**

Tora le devolvió una mirada de entusiasmo e interés. ** La alcanza con una gran sonrisa y rostro iluminado**-¿Lo has pensado? ¿Quieres salir esta noche conmigo?- paso su brazo por los hombros de la rubia. **Abraza a Lucy acercándose al rostro del ella**

Alicia desvió la mirada con molestia. Eran muy buenos amigos, le agradaba Tora. Era un hombre amable y atractivo. Pero cuando entraba en su personalidad de seductor… su opinión hacia el cambiaba.-Lo siento mucho Tora. Planeo estudiar esta noche- intento alejarse un poco. **Le quita su brazo para iniciar a caminar**

El peli naranja se notó claramente disgustado por la respuesta.** Trata de sonreír**-Vamos, Alis… ¡No me digas que tienes miedo!- le insistió- no te preocupes ¡No dejare que nadie se te acerque! Aunque no me sorprendería que quisieran raptar a alguien como tu…- le mando una mirada de lujuria.

La rubia bufo molesta, intimidada por la mirada del chico.-De verdad, no puedo- lo aparto levemente **mueve un poco el cuerpo del chico **y se dispuso a seguir su camino, 

pero la mano de Tora en su brazo la detuvo.** La toma de su brazo acercándose a su rostro** -Debes tener mucho cuidado, Alis. Serás raptada por la locura en cuanto menos te lo esperes- le murmuro.

La rubia se le soltó violentamente y se fue caminando con pasos rápidos. **Se da un jalón zafándose de su brazo mirándolo molesta y se va con su cara llena de rabia**

- corte, todo quedo perfecto – menciona Son Gashi

- buena actuación- me dice Jellal ya que paso a mi lado y siguió de largo`

-gracias Jellal- solo levanto su mano sin voltear, escucho unos pasos corriendo en dirección a mi y después unas manos en mi cintura

- ¡FELICIDADES LUCY!- dice mientras me carga

-bájame Natsu- le dije entre risas

_Mi corazón no se acelera por tenerte cerca, si no por tu presencia._

* * *

Saludos de Son Gashi Uchiha


	5. Prologo The Perfect Victim

!Hola! Son Gashi Uchiha reportándose n_n´

Para entender a lo escrito las reglas son estas:

-dialogo-

*pensamientos*

**Movimientos de los actores**

Guion de la serie

y a leer...

* * *

Tres, dos, ¡Fairy!

Capitulo cinco: Prologo The Perfect Victim

_Sé que amas con locura y mi locura es amarte_

- ya basta Dragneel- dice Son Gashi que se aproximó a nosotros, el la obedece y me baja- por cierto ¿no deberías estar en filmación?-

Abrió los ojos como platos e inicio hablar nervioso- ah..Bueno sobre eso-

-Dragneel no quiero escusas, vete a trabajar-

- como mande directora- camina como niño castigado, al quitarle la vista Son Gashi el voltea a mirarme con su sonrisa seductora y voltea para dibujarme un corazón con sus ambas manos, inicio a mover sus labios y los leí – te-qui-e-ro- solo sonreí y le regrese el corazón

- muy bien cambiamos escena Lucy iniciaremos la filmación entrando al salón donde te habla Lexhi ósea Lissana – todos solo ponían atención a las órdenes de la directora y los actores yo en la lista seguíamos el guion- y entonces inicia la conversación, Lissana ¿lista?-

- cuando mande directora- contesto la peli blanca

-muy bien ¿Lucy?-

-eh ¿yo? Este sí creo- lo último lo dije en murmuro

-practica un poco más- me ordeno creo que me alcanzo escuchar se fue

- que inútil- me dijo la peli blanca dándome un codazo

- no te preocupes- escuche una voz detrás de mi

-¿eh?- voltio encontrándome con la peli azul

- ellos son profesionales y olvidan que iniciaron como nosotras- dijo sonriente

- si tienes razón Levy-

-¿te ayudo diciendo la parte de Lexhi?-

- si me harías el favor-

- con gusto Lucy-

A los tres minutos ya estaba fuera del salón para iniciar a grabar  
- listos Tres, dos, ¡Fairy!-

**Abre la puerta entrando al salón con su cara algo molesta** Llegó justo a tiempo a su clase pero el profesor aun no llegaba. Se sentó un poco apartada, hoy no estaba de muy buen humor. Incluso las personas seguían hablando de esa noticia que tenía en alerta a todos.

-¡Alis!- **Dijo el voz alta sacudiendo su brazo con una gran sonrisa**

Alicia sonrió con tranquilidad. Ella era la única que podría salvarla de ese mal día.

-¡Lexhi!- se giró a verla. **La mira caminando a paso apresurado**

**La otra chica también camino hacia ella **La pequeña mujer se acercó a ella corriendo animadamente con unos libros en sus brazos. Cualquiera podría confundirla con una chica de secundaria, claro que eso no le agradaba mucho a Lexhi.

-¿Has leído el periódico? ¡Realmente cada vez está más grave!- exclamo. **Cambio su rostro a uno de preocupación**

Alicia suspiro resignada. Ni Lexhi se salvaba. **Su sonrisa se borro**

-No es nada malo, Lexhi. Tal vez estas exagerando un poco- le sonrió nerviosamente. **Trato de volver a sonreír pero no pudo hacerlo **

Lexhi suspiro, su amiga a veces podía ser un poco testaruda. Tal vez demasiado. ** Al notar su cara de ¨no me importa¨ se posiciono como si fuera su madre**-De todos modos, debes tener cuidado, Alis- le advirtió- últimamente ya no es seguro ni de día…-

La entrada del profesor les interrumpió. **Entra un auxiliar Gray Fullbuster **Todos tomaron asiento.-Luego seguiremos hablando de eso, Alis- dijo y puso toda su atención hacia el profesor que comenzaba a hablar. **Se encamino a su asiento con un suspiro**

**-**corte, muy bien Lucy no te has equivocado, bien Lissa, gracias a todos- dijo mencionando a los que se hacen pasar por alumnos y el sexy maestro

- gracias- dije alegre, me esforcé demasiado y ha valido la pena.

Lissana se fue de largo sin decir nada

- Lissana ahorita sig…- hablo la directora pero fue interrumpida por la nombrada

- si si si ahí estaré-

- muy bien cambiamos de escenario todos afuera- todos inician a moverse y yo corrí por mi guion

De nuevo a los tres minutos Lissana y yo estamos esperando para iniciar nuestra actuación, bueno ahora saldremos juntas

**Salimos caminando con nuestros bolsos **La clase había terminado, Alicia y Lexhi fueron directo a la salida-Me apresurare, Alis, no quiero que sea de noche y se me haga peligroso el volver a casa- le dijo. **Cara de preocupación **

-De acuerdo, Lex ¿Pero segura que no quieres ir a algún lado? ¡Solo por unas horas!- le rogo. Estaba enfocada en estudiar pero… necesitaba un poco de distracción. **Junto sus manos colocándose frente a ella**

**Cierra los ojos negando con la cabeza **La peli blanca negó con la cabeza. **Abre los ojos para el dialogo**-Lo lamento, Alis. Si es para salir, solo lo hago por los libros- rio- **Ríe **tal cuando todo sea más seguro ¿sí?- **coloca su mano en el hombro de Lucy**

**Dejo ya mis manos a los costados **Suspiro.-De acuerdo- dijo resignada. **Suspire pero tenía cara de tristeza **

**Baja su mano **Su amiga le dio una gran sonrisa.-¡Buena suerte!- y se fue corriendo. **Le sonrió para después salir corriendo y seguir despidiéndose sacudiendo la mano y después siguió su camino**

Alicia negó con la cabeza.** Sonrió negando con la cabeza pero le respondió agitando también su mano, la baja cuando ya no la mira** Lexhi seguía siendo una adicta a los libros

- y corte, ahora tenemos que hacer que parezca noche para la escena de Loke, por cierto ¿Dónde está Loke?-

- no lo hemos visto directora- comento uno de producción

- ese chico no tiene remedio, acomoden todo ya veremos a qué hora se le ocurre llegar-

- ya llegue directora – volteamos todos hacia donde se escuchó esa voz familiar encontrándonos con el chico ya listo para la siguiente toma- por dios ¿siempre tiene que ser tan histérica?- comento con molestia

* que irrespetuoso* camine parándome a un lado de la directora

- más respeto Celestial y si porque me preocupo por mi producción- contesto la directora tranquilamente

- bueno yo estoy listo- camino directo a mi colocando una de sus manos en mi hombro- ya es hora Luigi –

- soy Lucy- le dije molesta *que mal me cae este chico

- si como sea- bajo su mano se fue de largo

Pasaron unos minutos para iniciar la actuación:

- tres, dos, fairy-

Ya era bastante tarde. Alicia había decidió quedarse en la escuela estudiando para los exámenes. Guardo todas sus cosas y se dirijo rápidamente hacia su hogar. **Estaba en una mesa donde se para y guarda algunos libros **Quedaba a unas pocas cuadras.** Suspire caminando y mirando el cielo abrazando mi cuerpo con mis manos caminando sobre la calle **

La tranquilidad de Alicia se esfumo por completo al sentir unos pasos detrás de ella. **Lucy arquea su ceja por escuchar los pasos** Comenzó a caminar con más velocidad, claramente asustada. **Mostrando un rostro calculador **Sintió como los pasos de detrás de ella copiaban el ritmo de sus pies **Cambia su rostro a uno preocupante**. Alicia se alteró mucho más, y camino más rápido todavía. Sintió como la tomaban fuertemente del brazo, **La acción de Lucy fue cerrar su puño para tomar vuelo y voltear **Alicia se giró rápidamente para atacar a su acosador. Se dispuso a golpearle, pero una mano se lo impidió. **Leo toma su mano**

-¡Oye!- grito una voz. **Alzo un poco su voz**

Alicia abrió sus ojos, ya empapados por las lágrimas, *Mi corazón latía a 1000por segundo, estaba actuando pero lo sentí tan real que las lágrimas salieron solas* al sentir como esa voz le era un poco familiar.

Abrió la vista completamente y se encontró con…

-¿Natsuki Dragón?- murmure **colocando ambos manos en mi pecho acercando mi mano a mi rostro para secar las pocas lágrimas que iba a brotar**

El nombrado me dio una gran sonrisa, mostrando su perfecta dentadura. **Leo sonríe ***¿Dónde está Natsu? No es que lo prefiera verdad*

-Lo siento si te asuste, solo pensé que sería peligroso que vayas sola y –**metió sus manos a la bolsas del pantalón -**decidí acompañarte- me dijo para calmarme.

Alicia se relajó ¡Solo era Natsuki Dragón! **Suspire tranquila**-Lo siento por intentar golpearte ¡Pero di mi nombre y no me sigas!- lo regañe.** Movía mi mano en forma de negación **

Natsuki soltó una carcajada que se oyó por todo el lugar. **Se rio **-Lo siento, lo siento. No volverá a ocurrir ¿Alicia Hinamori, verdad?- pregunto. **Sonrió dándome una mirada seductora**

Asintió. **Cerré mis ojos y abrí a los segundos mientras afirmaba**

-Ya debes saber mi nombre ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa?- **puso su voz dulce**

Alicia lo miro un momento, no muy convencida. Se conocían, pero de vista y se habían hablado muy pocas veces. Pero en fin, el chico daba un aire de confianza.** lo mire **-De acuerdo.- dijo Alicia sonriendo **Sonrió mirándolo a los ojos**

Llegaron hasta la puerta del edificio.

-Fue un gusto, Natsuki. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de acompañarme.- **sonreí **

Sonrió.-No hay de que, Alicia. Espero que nos podamos hablar más seguido- le dedico una sonrisa alegre y amable. **Le regresa la sonrisa **

Alicia se sonrojo, le estaba comenzando a gustar esa sonrisa. **Lucy puso una cara tímida volteando a otro lado **-Por supuesto ¡Nos vemos!- dicho esto, entro rápidamente al edificio. **Corrió dentro al edificio**

Natsuki le saludo de lejos con la mano, sin quitar la sonrisa. **Sacudió su mano en forma de despido** Cuando ya no vio a Lucy, su sonrisa cambio una sínica y psicópata. **Cambio su mirada y sonrisa**-Alicia Hinamori ¿eh?- soltó una pequeña risa **risa despistada **- parece una víctima divertida.-Se alejó por las calles. Tal vez sea su siguiente víctima. **Inicio a caminar por su nuevo destino **

- corte-Salí a los segundos para ir con el resto y Leo también de devolvió- el primer capítulo ha concluido y déjenme decirles que todo fue un éxito y sin errores- iniciamos a aplaudir – entonces por hoy hemos terminado iniciamos mañana con el segundo capítulo, todos al centro- estiro su mano derecha en forma de puño y todos se aproximaron colocando también su mano derecha en puño y yo hice lo mismo, un poco extrañada pero lo hice- listos –movían sus manos hacia arriba y abajo -tres, dos…-

-¡FAIRY!- gritaron todos al unísono alzando su mano y después la bajaron para aplaudir una vez mas

- muy bien hasta mañana chicos buenas tardes- todos dejaron de aplaudir y se preparan para marcharse después de haber trabajado

* es un buen equipo y es como un hogar. Como todo hogar hay alegres, risueños, tímidos, serios de todo. Soy Lucy Heartfilia y hoy… soy actriz de Fairy Tail*

_Al pasar el tiempo me doy cuenta que mi mundo eres tú. _

* * *

Saludos de Son Gashi Uchiha ¿reviews?


End file.
